Blowing Balls
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: A 1x2 fluffy AU story with 3x4x5. Duo is a sex toy account executive and needs to get glass balls for the dildo product his client Quatre had ordered. The problem is, the inhouse staff is out, so he has to outsource a ball blower. Double entendre humour.


**Notes:** _1x2, 3x4x5?, AU, fluff, lime but no lemon. Mature due to some swearing, odd humour and intentional dirty puns- there a lot of double meanings in this early Christmas story. Merry X-mas. (The story arose due to spam). Strangely enough, no angst._

**Title: **Blowing Balls

**Author:** DSA

Duo Maxwell was at the end of his tether. He had to get a supplier. Not just any supplier- but one who could do the job he needed. Oh fucking sweet god, his ass was on the line big-time if he couldn't get that one key supplier to cooperate with him. There was a multi-million dollar account up for grabs, and if he couldn't produce the goods on time- he could kiss the chance of a lifetime bye-bye to get the dream client account of the richest man alive.

He needed a highly skill-glass blower to produce the beads in the special dildo that he designed himself. He already had a jewelry specialist working on the handle grip- Chang Wufei was well known for his metal and precious stone work, although his work on common necklaces, rings, and other such items were more renown than his unpublicised work on sex toys that they contracted him for.

But the peculiar shaped beads were the key pleasure points of his dildo design had to be created from a coolant glass type that was devilish to work with, and their in-house glass engineer- old man Howard- was the only person skilled enough on the team to work with the substance. However, Howard had taken off for his annual wanderings without leaving any contact before the unexpected order from hugely rich Quatre Raberba Winner had came in requesting for a custom-made dildo.

Apparently the dildo was to be a Christmas gift for his lover, Trowa Barton, and he was willing to spend any amount of money for one to be made on time. He had heard about the company's products from their most valued special customer, Dorothy Catalonia. Word of mouth was what their company relied on, as their targeted clients were a niche sector of the market. As both the sales account manager in charge of valued special customers and the designer of the company's dildos and vibrators, Duo's reputation to deliver pleasure and satisfaction was on the line.

Now they did have an original sample dildo with glass beads intact, but it would be insulting to deliver such to a new client, let alone bad business and against company policy. In addition, that sample was Duo's own private toy and was very much well used and loved. The only choice they had was to find a skilled glass blower who could create the coolant beads necessary.

In the world, there was apparently very few was reputed to have the same skills as old man Howard. There was a group of odd scientists who were Howard's friends, but they were out traveling with Howard on the same annual wanderings. According to the group's secretary on the line, the group of old men were known to be down right perverted and were no doubt enjoying themselves in very questionable places. Of course, they were also not contactable.

It was in the middle of staring hopelessly at his computer screen that Duo remembered that old man Howard mentioned once to him that there was a young man who had been raised by J- one of the scientists- and also shared the group's enthusiasm for blowing glass. Howard had been full of praise and referred to the man as the group's prodigy in glass-making.

It took a call to the same secretary to find out the man's name, Heero Yuy, and a search on the internet revealed... absolutely nothing about the man. It took another discreeter search by Duo through contacting one of his old street buddies, Solo, who had been cooling his heels and resting in jail for fun, that Duo found out the man ran a proprietorship. The line of business he was in, according to Solo, was somewhat similar to the business Solo was in as well, but more small and niche as Solo had a rather large operation running out from the jail that employed a great many people while Heero generally worked on his own and avoided some fields, unlike Solo's Walmart-like operations.

It was with a hangover from the meeting with Solo that Duo sent off the first email to Heero and got no response. The second email returned with a whimper and indicated that his contract proposal hit a well-built spam guard wall. It was something he should have expected- after all, how many legitimate emails about dildo products do email boxes get? But it meant there had been a few days delay before Duo realised that he had to go, find and meet the elusive specialist in person.

So he packed his dildo in his suitcase as he needed to show Heero what he wanted, and tracked the man down to his lair.

It was literally a lair.

The man lived in a cave.

What the fuck? was his first reaction upon confirming the village people's broken English mutterings that the one he had sought resided within the mountains.

Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Duo looked at the large gaping cave within the mountain and pressed the button on the upright and modern metal pole outside the entrance. The straight pole thing that looked very much out of place given the surrounding nature.

'What?' came a surly, husky voice over the intercom.

'Erm... hi, my name is Duo Maxwell and-'

'-Duo Maxwell, you say? You sent a spam message before... about a dildo, correct?'

'Ah, yes- I mean, no.'

The man actually read his email and remembered his name from that?

'That is, I didn't mean to spam you, I just wanted to offer you a proposal... Can we talk about it in person, face to face? Do you have time? If not, I can come back another day.'

'Hn. Come in.'

The ground opened around his feet and he dropped down into a deep hole.

A scant few seconds later,with his eyes wide with shock and his heartbeat jerking out from his chest, Duo found himself on unsteady legs observing a huge underground chamber after stepped out from his unusual downwards elevator, which was actually a platform disguised as a rocky layer of mountain. Light streamed down from above him before it was cut off in favour of artificial lighting.

The chamber resembled a movie set. One from a Marvel superhero story or some other comic book. It had a sexy high tech motor vehicle on some upraised platform too. Complete with a spandex hero, Duo noted, as his eyes settled on a black spandex covered ass bent over the vehicle. Heero's ass was firm. Very firm, and muscular, just like his legs. Although initially reluctant to depart from the bottom view, his eyes traveled upwards. He noted the army green tanktop, Heero's broad shoulders and well-defined arms, before Duo settled on the messy brown locks of the back of man's head.

Giving whatever he was doing while bent over a few quick jerks, the man that Duo had been seeking finally turned to face him after placing down his spanner.

'Well, what do you want?'

Shocking Prussian blue eyes stared at him despite their Asian slant. Oh hell, the man was beautiful. Duo knew himself to be no slouch in the looks department either- with his long brown chestnut hair that reached past his knees in their braided length and his wide Cobalt blue eyes that flickered into violet at times. He knew he was good-looking as Solo frequently made him offers to get him working as a high class hooker in one of his businesses if Duo ever tired of the "boring life" as a sex-toy specialist. But Duo knew he just didn't have the intense pull that the man standing before him did.

'You...' Duo croaked.

It was, perhaps, not the best response to give to convey desire to develop a business partnership. Heero had misunderstood his declaration and thought Duo wanted him in another way. The miscommunication to say, was unexpected. Although what resulted was not at all unpleasant and indeed, quite welcomed, they did develop a close relationship. But at least, a few hours later, Duo did manage to talk business properly with his new found partner.

Heero agreed to be his blower, and Duo pulled out his dildo for a show and tell that escalated to a practical demonstration. It took a few hard working days, but Heero was a quick study. He learned what Duo wanted rapidly, and delivered. Heero was exceptional at blowing balls and also, Duo found, phalluses too. It was remarkable how he worked- from first treating a soft malleable substance to firm hardness, Heero was talented in manipulating forms. It left Duo breathless at times to bear witness to Heero's skills.

His new client, Quatre, got his new dildo on time for Christmas for his partner. They ended up sharing the present and were so happy that both became regular clients. Although deeply appreciative of the glass beads, Quatre and his lover Trowa were also very impressed with the skilled decorative craftsmanship of the handles, and insisted on meeting Wufei so he could show them his other precious gems and skills in working them to full extent in person.

It was a beautiful white Christmas for all.

Fin.


End file.
